fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Arturia Pendragon Alter
This page contains information about Dark Saber in Fate/Another. Innates Mana Shroud *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Increases Dark Saber's armor by 7 (30)'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Adds 23 additional armor for a total of 30) Skills Rage *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Dark Saber's attack, attack speed and move speed temporarily, and causes Dark Saber's attacks to reduce enemy armor for one second.'' ***Lv 1: Boosts attack by +20%, attack speed by +5%, movement speed by +3%, Reduces armor by 2 ***Lv 2: Boosts attack by +40%, attack speed by +10%, movement speed by +6%, Reduces armor by 4 ***Lv 3: Boosts attack by +60%, attack speed by +15%, movement speed by +9%, Reduces armor by 6 ***Lv 4: Boosts attack by +80%, attack speed by +20%, movement speed by +12%, Reduces armor by 8 ***Lv 5: Boosts attack by +100%, attack speed by +25%, movement speed by +15%, Reduces armor by 10 **'Duration:' 9/12/15/18/21 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15/18/21/24/27 seconds **'Upgrade:' Summon Energy (Each cast of Rage summons an Orb. Has a (20+(RageLevel*5))% chance of getting a second orb, and a (5+(RageLevel*5))% chance of getting a third orb) **'Additional Details:' Dispelled by purge effects and Rulebreaker. Armor reduction is applied before the damage. Mana Blast *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Dark Saber releases her magical energy, dealing damage to nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 390 damage ***Lv 3: 480 damage ***Lv 4: 570 damage ***Lv 5: 660 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.75 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 (500) **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Increases area of effect by 200), Summon Energy (Releases all Orbs, dealing damage. Only deals up to 7 Orb's worth of damage) **'Additional Details:' Orbs automatically lock on to enemies caught within Mana Blast. Release Darkness *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Dark Saber releases her magical energy in 5 waves, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies by 40% for 0.4s.'' ***Lv 1: 120 damage per wave, 600 (720) total ***Lv 2: 140 damage per wave, 700 (840) total ***Lv 3: 160 damage per wave, 800 (960) total ***Lv 4: 180 damage per wave, 900 (1080) total ***Lv 5: 200 damage per wave, 1000 (1200) total **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Cooldown:' 23 seconds **'Upgrade:' Darkness Empowered - Dark Excalibur (Adds one additional wave to the attack and reduces the delay between each wave) **'Additional Details:' The last few steps will be released slower than the first few. Dark Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that walk into its path. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 2: 1250 (1550) damage ***Lv 3: 1600 (1900) damage ***Lv 4: 1950 (2250) damage ***Lv 5: 2300 (2600) damage **'Range:' 1800 **'Cast Time:' 2.75 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Darkness Empowered - Dark Excalibur (Adds 300 damage) **'Additional Details:' Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit twice. Attributes Improve Mana Shroud *'Stats Required:' 15 *''Increases Mana Shroud's armor bonus to 30(+23), Increases Great Magic to A Rank(25%), Increases Mana Blast's AoE by 200 (total 500), Grants a 5% Melee Reflect (Not in description).'' Summon Energy *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Allows Dark Saber to summon an Orb by using Rage. Has a (20+(RageLevel*5))% chance of getting another orb, and a further (5+(RageLevel*5))% chance of getting another orb. All orbs are 200 damage.'' ***''Up to 7 Orbs may be released at once, but all others orbs are still released. This means that if you have 9 Orbs and cast Mana Blast, you will only release 7 Orbs. However, the other 2 orbs that were not released are still used up.'' ***''Orbs move at 300 speed when released, allowing most heroes to outrun them.'' Darkness Empowered - Dark Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Increases the damage of Dark Excalibur by 300. Adds one more wave to Release Darkness and reduces the delay between each wave.'' Black Light - Dark Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Increases Dark Saber's attack by 50 and grants her a 10% chance to do 400 extra damage on attacking.'' Max Mana Blast(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Rage, Release Darkness and Mana Blast within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Dark Saber deals magical damage equivalent to her maximum mana in an area of 1500. Bypasses B Scrolls.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds Category:Servants